


Good Morning

by Happenstance_and_Balderdash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning, Mr. & Mrs. Gold, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance_and_Balderdash/pseuds/Happenstance_and_Balderdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no pressing emergencies in Storybrooke, the Golds make the most of an early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

It was moments like these that Belle loved. The quiet lazy times when she woke up before her husband and could just lay beside him without worrying about whatever new emergency was gripping Storybrooke. The times when he was peaceful and the cares and worries of the world fell from his face were rare. Sometimes they happened while he was awake - a sweet moment during a date, almost any time he talked about Baelfire, and sometimes when she would read to him. His cares left him during more physical moments as well, but then they were replaced with other things.  
Belle smiled to herself in the muted sunlight as she turned onto her side, tugging a little on her blue nightie which had twisted beneath her. Rumple shifted slightly but didn't wake. She propped her head up on her arm and used her other hand to pick a stray hair away from his peaceful face. He slept with one arm over his head and a knee bent out toward her. These days, he slept in a plain white t-shirt, which she thought was a shame. She would have preferred either nothing or one of those elaborate silk sets he used to wear. For a few more long moments, she just watched him as he slept. She felt a little guilty waking him out of his peaceful state, but she was eager to start the day.

Softly, she slid her fingers down his cheek. "Rumple," she whispered while running one finger over his bottom lip. He took a deep breath as he woke, smiled, but didn't open his eyes. "Good morning, Rumple." she said quietly and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the temple.

He turned his face toward her, eyes still closed "Is it morning already?" His voice was dry and he gave a little cough to clear his throat. His next words were a little more smooth, "It can't possibly be morning yet."

"You might believe it if you'd open your eyes" she said, playfully poking at his shoulder.

"Mmm... perhaps," he agreed and opened those dark brown eyes she loved so much. He squinted a moment as he focused, and then he smiled at her. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She loved when he called her that, and he knew it. Her free hand traced a lazy trail, her eyes following, from his temple down over his chest and found her hand caught gently by his and held there. She could feel his heartbeat against her palm, slightly faster than it should have been, given that they were doing nothing but laying in bed. She looked across the pillows and found him staring rather intently at her. She knew that look, and her heart skipped a beat, but she pulled her hand away casually and sat up. "It looks like it'll be a nice day." she said conversationally. It must have been a more interesting dream than she thought to have him looking at her like that so soon after waking.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position as well, frowning, clearly disappointed. "Surely the day can wait."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I may go open the library."

He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. The corner of his mouth came up in a mischievous grin as he said, "you'd better not." and ducked down to nip lightly at her shoulder.

Belle's fingers laced into his tangled hair, gently encouraging. She considered just going with it as her husband's tongue flicked over her collarbone, his hands absently roaming down her sides and back. However, she abruptly removed her hand and leaned away from him. "Are you hungry? Maybe I should make us some breakfast." She made the suggestion of a movement toward the edge of the bed.

"Don't you dare, dearie." His voice was low and his eyes were dark. She was 'dearie' now, and that was always good.

"Are you sure? Maybe just some tea, then..." she turned away from him, though she had no intention of actually leaving the bed.

The suggestion had the intended effect. She found herself caught by the shoulders, spun to face Rumple again and then pushed roughly back into the pillows and lumpy bed sheets. He climbed on top of her, locking her legs together between his own as he straddled her thighs. "Not...thirsty," he growled as he took both of her hands in his and slowly lifted them over her head, holding them firmly. He pressed a hard kiss against her lips and let go of her hands. She kept them in place as he pulled back, dragging his own hands down her body as he went, stopping at her hips for a moment to appreciate the view. "My Belle..." It was sweet, but there was also possession in it. Normally, she would bristle at that, but in this context all it did was send her heart fluttering and cheeks burning.

She appreciated her view just as much, though she wished he'd take off the t-shirt. Her eyes raked his body hungrily as if she could see through the offending piece of clothing. His thumbs were making light circles at her sides as he looked down at her, and she thought he might not even be aware of doing it. It was extremely frustrating. She bit her lower lip, wanting him to continue what he'd started. Wanting his hands to wander over her body as she knew he was imagining. "Rumple..." she pleaded quietly, arching slightly into his hands and trying to open her legs a little although they were still pinned between his. She didn't even care where he touched as long as those clever fingers of his started moving again.

Seeming to snap back to the moment, he made a noise like a hiss and growl together at her movement before heavily laying his weight down on top of her. He wasn't a large man, but the action still pressed the breath out of her in a little puff. His hands clasped over hers again as he sealed their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Pressed so close, she could feel that he was already hard, moving himself almost unconsciously against her through the layers of fabric. It drove her crazy when he took his time with her like this, but she could never complain about the outcome. All she could do was writhe beneath him as his tongue danced behind her teeth, sending heat through her body which clouded her mind and gathered throbbingly between her legs. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless and panting. Belle tried to recapture his mouth but only managed to brush the tiniest bit of his lower lip. She made another attempt, but was distracted as his hands slid up her body, leaving the distinct tingle of magic wherever they touched. She wasn't even sure when he had let her go. It was always a strange sensation when he used magic so close to her, but it usually ended in something pleasant. She raised her eyebrows as the result of this particular usage became clear...her clothes were gone. Where they had gone to, she had no idea, but she was entirely naked beneath him.

"That's not fair," she pouted at him, squirming a little and really quite anxious to get back to it.

"I don't play fair, dearie." His voice was softer than his words implied, and he moved against her again, his erection rubbing between her legs even through the striped pants he still wore. "You know that."

She wanted so much more than he was giving her. Wanted his skin against hers. She lifted her hips up against him and groaned in frustration, begging wordlessly. Rumple's hands found her breasts, gave them a squeeze, and he lowered his mouth over one nipple while his expert fingers circled and flicked the other. She arched in earnest, the sensations sending jolts through her body. "Oh!" she breathed, twisting her hands into the pillow above her and trying to get more friction between her legs. He continued to rub against her slowly, maddeningly. "Please..." she whispered. She felt him grin against her skin.

"What is it, Belle?" He looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "Is there something you want?" He ended this question by pushing her legs apart with his own and pressing down against her again, biting his own lip as he stared at hers.

She let out a plaintive moan beneath him and wished the lip between his teeth was hers. She simply couldn't stand it. "You," she said in something like a whimper. She made a motion to lower her arms - a request for permission. He considered her for a moment and nodded once. Her hands went straight to his face and pulled him into a frantic kiss, all teeth and tongue and breathlessness. Her hands continued down and grabbed the edge of his shirt, tugging ungracefully at it until she managed to pull it up over his head. Once it was gone, her hands sought out every inch of his skin. Belle reached down and gently squeezed the insistent bulge through his pants and he bucked forward against the touch, eyes falling shut. She hastily undid the drawstring and pushed everything down. Rumple helped kick the clothing off and then there he was, naked with her on their bed in the sunlight. She was reminded momentarily of how his skin used to shimmer in the light back in their own land. She much preferred this. "That's better..." She trailed her fingers up and down his stomach and chest, nails touching lightly, and he shivered. 

He leaned forward once more and started trailing kisses along her jaw, back toward her neck, licking teasingly every now and then against her sensitive skin. Very matter-of-factly, he guided her hand down between their bodies until they reached his cock, where he wrapped her fingers around it and grazed his teeth against her shoulder. Belle began more softly than she knew he wanted, her other hand holding a loose grip on the back of his neck, telling him to keep going without saying as much. His hands explored her body, mouth moving back to hers and catching every little noise she made. After a few moments like this, he gave her an almost-painful bite at her throat as he reached a hand down and slipped a finger into her without warning. She yelped in surprise, but was soon begging for more. He gave it to her. Belle writhed beneath him as he worked two fingers inside her and rubbed with his thumb just where she needed it. He was rocking into her fist, eyes locked on her face, watching her go pink and hot with pleasure and the need for more of him. "Tell me what you want." His voice was hoarse, his expression both predatory and pleading as his fingers continued to work her toward the inevitable.

She whimpered and squirmed, desperate for more, not wanting to take the time to speak. "You." she repeated breathily, stroking him the way she new he liked, running her nails gently but insistently along his length once as she met his dark eyes. He wet his lips and jerked his hips involuntarily, watching her mouth form words. "I want all of you," she whispered. "Please..." And she lifted up against him for emphasis.

"Yes..." he breathed before abruptly removing his fingers, leaving her feeling decidedly empty and frustrated. But then he moved her hand away from him and she felt the head of his cock against her and she bit her lip, bringing her hands to his hips and pulling, wordlessly begging him to go on. With one smooth movement, he slid inside her and growled, "yes" again as she arched against him and moaned.

He started teasingly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting fully inside again. She wished he wouldn't be so careful with her sometimes. She was more than ready for him, had been for a while. Soon enough, he lowered himself so that there was no room between them, supporting himself on his elbows as he kissed and bit at her neck, picking up the pace and finally thrusting harder. He slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and insistently rubbed and pressed at her, making her gasp and cry out. Her brain was reeling. There was nothing but the two of them and the feel of his body against and inside of hers. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Belle clenched her fingers over his shoulder, her other hand sliding over his back until she reached his ass and squeezed. She was teetering on the edge, whole body tense. "Rumple..." she gasped into his ear as her world vanished in light and sensation. She could hear herself crying out and didn't care as her nails dug into whatever flesh was under them.

She felt him lose control slightly, his rhythm becoming unsteady as he panted against her neck, a hand tangled in her hair almost painfully. "I'm..." he didn't finish his sentence. She felt him go rigid, movement fast and shallow, and then he was spilling himself inside her, adding to the superb fullness she already felt. Coming slowly down from her own climax, she relaxed her grip and kissed his shoulder where her nails had marked him. She watched his face as he rode out his own release, breath coming in short grunts until he went boneless and breathless on top of her, his full weight pressing her into the mattress. She trailed her hands up and down his sides and over his back, kissing his shoulder and neck while he gathered himself again. As he shakily pushed himself up on his arms, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "My Belle..." he said softly before pulling out and rolling onto his back.

Belle turned onto her side and kissed his cheek while he caught his breath. As much as she would have loved to just lay there with him, she pushed herself up a little weakly and said, "I'll be right back." Rumple nodded and wiped his sweaty hair out of his face, letting his head rest against the headboard. When she returned from her quick clean-up, Rumple was sitting up in bed, sheet loosely over him from the hips down, still covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "Good morning" he said, smiling, letting his eyes roam over her still-naked body appreciatively.

She smiled shyly back before sliding into bed beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I would say so," she agreed.

After a few long, peaceful moments, he took one of her hands in both of his and asked, "So, what would you like to do today?"

She grinned and said "I think we've already done it," and kissed him playfully on the shoulder.

Rumple gave a small laugh at that. "Indeed." He paused. "Will you open the library today?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. How about a walk? In the woods?"

"Of course, my dear. Anything you'd like."

"But for now," she squeezed the hand below hers, "I'm enjoying being right here." And she snuggled in a little closer to him, smiling contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't going to be sex. And then it was sex!
> 
> \- happendash on tumblr -


End file.
